The Past Arrivals
A long time ago, the Soul Society discovered Hollow activities in a town called Kanmuro Town. An unseated Shinigami was sent to protect the town against Hollow attacks The Shinigami known as Unabara the Merman arrived in Kanmuro Town. Looking around he saw humans walking by, as they didn't notice him. Walking around, he soon got alarmed that a Hollow had appeared. He jumped ontop of a house to get a better view. Looking around, he couldn't see any Hollow and proceeded to Flash Step forward. Soon after, the Hollow appeared, lurking from around a corner of a house. It had the look of a big ant. Unabara took his Zanpakuto "Rise up from the ocean, Ningyo!" His Zanpakuto changed to a great anchor. He smiled and attacked the Hollow, easily defeating it. "That was easy. I still can't believe they won't promote me!" he said angrily to himself. Just before jumping, he noticed a man looking in his direction. "Must be a coincidence", he thought and jumped away. Around one month later, he stopped returning to the Soul Society. A week went past, and he still didn't return. The 13th Division sent two unseated officers to check out why he didn't follow orders. They arrived and quickly found his life-less body lying in the middle of a street. As they approached him, they were attacked by a big Hollow. They fought, but the Shinigamis were too weak to win and was killed. This marked the start of the Kanmuro Town's Curse Shinigami after Shinigami ariived at Kanmuro Town, to protect it, but disappeared from the Soul Society before a month went by. A Shinigami who went by the name of Yangu Oyobinoroi was stationed in Kanmuro Town. He encountered a crow-like Hollow and defeated it without having to release his Zanpakuto while he made up jokes about the Hollow. "If the Hollows are this weak, why couldn't anyone defeat them but me? I must be the greatest Shinigami to be stationed here!" He smiled to himself and leaped off to have a look in town. He walked into a store and looked through a adult-magazine stand, when he noticed a small human girl looking at him. "What is she looking at" he asked himself. She didin't turn her eyes away from him. Thinking she was annoying, he walked out from the store and looked around to find somewhere else to visit. He was about to enter an electronic store, when he was alarmed of a Hollow. The Hollow attacked the store he had just walked out from. he drew his Zanpakuto "Come out and play, Tadai!" His Zapnakuto grew to a big axe. he started making up names for the Hollow. The Hollow looked like a monkey, but with a longer tail, and the mask had no eyes. The Hollow got a grip on his uniform and threw him into a parked truck. The truck fell over and the humans ran away from the battleground. Yangu got up and threw himself at the Hollow. He slashed off an arm and the Hollow screamed. Using the uppertunity, he slashed the Hollows mask "Loser!" he called when the Hollow disappeared. As the humans gathered where he just fought, he went into electronic store again. Some weeks later,while performing a Konsō on the soul of a police officer, he was attacked. It caught him off guard and slashed him over his left arm. Bleeding, he released his Zanpakuto and fought back. The Hollow had great claws and an evil grin. While Yangu tried to come up with something funny about the Hollow, the Hollow slashed him over his chest. He could now barely stand, and not nearly fight back. He fell to his knees in pain and the Hollow screamed. "You're so ugly, I bet you were thrown out of Hueco Mundo", with his last words, the Hollow prepared it's claws and cut him from his head to his waist. The Hollow screamed up and went on the direction it came from. Back | Forward Category:Chapters Category:Stories of the Soul Society Category:By Kogone Uchiha